A-Academy
by Vaattiin
Summary: Desmond Miles finds out his getting married to Three complet strangers to him, thanks to the family company...How will it go for him and how in the World did he end up in this mess...
1. Chapter 1

**''Why does god hate me so much''** Desmond asks himself quietly as he sat, in the principal's office. Demond was sitting in a black office chair as, Three other men around his age stands by the wall, Along with his own father and some other men, You might ask yourself how he ended up here, well Damm that's something I'm going to tell you.

Well, it all started this morning. Desmond alarm clock Went of the bit earlier than it normally would. Desmond groan as he reaches for the damn alarm clock and turns it off. He sat up in his messy bed, let's just say that Desmond doesn't sleep in one Place. He rubbed the last bit of sleep from his Eyes and took a look at his room.

It wasn't the biggest room, but it was enough for him. Well, it could have been cleaner, Desmond got up and put on his cloth, a grayish shirt with an eagle desing on it and his loose get tight jeans and is original white hoodie that he always wear no matter the weather.

As He Went to the kitchen, he wasn't so surprise to find his father sitting with the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in his other hand.

 **''Morning Desmond, I hope you have packed everything.''** He said as he just spared one glance at his son.

 **''Wait, pack? What do you mean pack?, are we going somewhere?** '' Desmond said, confused, since no one had told him to pack his stuff, what was going on. His father also knows as William Miles sigh as he puts down the newpaper, ''You are going to a new school, don't you remember it?. I told you about it a week ago'' Willam says a bit annoyed that his son hadn't listened to him.

 **'' Wait, I thought you were just joking with me!?''** Desmond all but shouted at his father, how could he have decided to just move Desmond to Another school without him agreeing.

His father just sign Before he a bit more calmly said **'' Eat something than pack your stuff, we are leaving in less than two hours''**

 **''Fine...** 'Desmond more than mumbled out, he was not happy at all by this, but he knew better than to argue with his father so early in the morning, he knew that he could end up with a punch in the face, if his father was in a really bad mood. So Desmond made his breakfast and eat, it wasn't much, just a cup of coffee and a sandwich, Desmond often wonders where his appetite Went. Desmond was losing weight, but he just didn't get the feeling that he was hungry. After his half eating a sandwich and a cup of coffee, he made his was back to his room to pack all his stuff he needed with him.

When the Clock was about 10:32 am, Desmond and his father were in the car on their way to the unknown school that Desmond never got the name of.

 **''So.. What school am I going to go to?''** Desmond ask to start small talks with his father, the silence in the car was rather awkward and uncomfortable.

 ** _'A- Academy.''_** Was all that William said as he focus back on the rode. , He got to be kidding A- Academy why in the World and how in the World did Desmond get into the most famous school in the middle east.

 **''How in the World did I get in?** '' Desmond asked a bit dumbfounded, But his father didn't answer him, He didn't even tell him to stop ask questions or shut the hell up. He kinda looked a bit worried. That worried Desmond a bit, okay, not a bit, it worried him a lot.

About four or five hours later, they arrived at the school. Desmond looked at it with awe, ''Wow the school really was big and really screamed, famous and rich all over it'' was Desmonds thoughts. Both Desmond and his father walked into the school and the principals office. As they open the door there were already some other people in there.

 **''Ah, Miles, welcome have a seat''** _The Principal said, Desmond felt really awkward as he sat down in one of the chairs along with his father._

 **''So first, welcome to A- Academy, Desmond now to business, as you all know the Miles, Kenway, Auditore** **and Ibn-La'Ahad family all has agreed to the marriage between all four sons to make alliance with all the family company** '' The principal said with a calm tone as he looked at all the men in the room.

 **''WHAT! Hold up, what do you mean marriage!, I did not know about this''** Desmond shouted as he shot up from the chair. How in the World could his father do this to him. He glared at his father with more hatred in his eyes then he normally has.

 **''You knew about this and did not tell me!, You knew not to tell me at all and I would get any to say in this at all!''** He more then shouted at his Father, he didn't care that there were others in the room he was pissed off more then anything. Desmond fell down onto the chair and held his head in his hands.

 **''Why does god hates me so god damn much ''** He mumbles to himself as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 **''Stai bene? , Desmond? ''** A rather calm voice with a thick Italian accent. Desmond looked up at the man, it was the guy with a rather handsome face if Desmond has to agree and the man was dressed some black skinny jeans and a reddish hoodie.

 **''Yeah, I'm fine..''** Desmond said with a sigh, how in the World did he get into this mess. He put his head back in his hand. The Italian man still had his hand on Desmond shoulder.

 **''So may I ask who am I going to get married to?''** Desmond finally piped up after a long time.

''Right, The Young man behind you is Ezio Auditore, then the man over there is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad'', Desmond looked at the man that the principal mention **''And the last one is Connor Kenway''**. The man named Connor only gave a Quick nod while Altaïr just glared at Desmond.

God, how much Desmond just wanted to crawl in on himself right now. **''Anyways, here is your schedule Desmond and I hope you will feel welcome here''** The principal smiled at Desmond as he was handed his school schedule

 **''And I hope you Three take good care of Desmond as well''** All Three of Desmonds fiancés said at the same time **''Yes Sir''** Tho Altaïr did not seem as happy about it as Ezio while Connor, he didn't seem to care at all.

 ** _''Well then Desi you would like to pack up your things right, I can show you to the apartment here at A- Academy, where all of us will live''_** Ezio said with a happy tone. What they are going to share an apartment as well... Their god.

Desmond stood up from the chair and took his bags as he looked at Ezio, and waiting for him to start walking, to where he would live, and Ezio has been already on his ways, he even helped Desmond with his bags as they started Walking into their apartment. Desmond slowly Heard someone follow them. He thought it must be the other boys.

As they got to the apartment it was a pretty big place, with way too fancy furniture if you would ask Desmond, **''I hope you don't mind that we long ago picked our rooms so the room left isn't that big''** Ezio said with and apologetic smile on his face as he lead Desmond to the last door in the hallway and opened it. The room was maybe about two times bigger than his normal room at home.

 **''No, it's fine, really I'm used to not having such a big room''** Desmond said as he walked in and started to unpack his things. **''Wait, for real! , But you are from a rich family like us, so why in the World would you have a smaller room''** Ezio asked pretty shocked.

 **''I just don't like it when things I have screamed, Oh look at me, I got Money I can get whatever I want. I rather have simple things to be honest''** Desmond said as he had finished packing up, all his stuff. **''Oh, okay''** Was all he got from Ezio Before he left Desmond alone.

He flopped face first onto his new bed, god this day have been so messed up, he is engaged with Three guys he doesn't even know and on top of that all Three of them are GUYS!. Desmond puts his head on his pillow and groans he really didn't like this idea at all that for sure. Slowly Everything started to turn black as sleep finally got to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond was turning and turing in his sleep, yet another nightmare creept into his, sleeping mind. Desmond didn't know when they started but it was always the same nightmare over and over again.

"Noo ugh no ...stop I didn't...noo" Desmond Wakes up with a scream, breathing heavily a coat of sweat , he rubbed his face. He faild to notice the man standing by the door looking at him.

"Are you alright?, Desmond was it?" Connor came in and sat down by Desmond on the bed and rubed his back. Deamond looked at the man Connor was it? Yea Connor the nativ- american

"Yea..Desmond, and im just find just a umm.. bad dream, did I wake you?"

"oh noo you didn't wake me, tho you got us all worried when you just started screaming, Ezio almost got a heartattack " Connor says with a small chuckle , but he looked at Desmond with concern.

Desmond looked at his hands in his lap, how he hated this nightmare, it was Always the same running from a man, falling almost getting raped or killed before he wakes up with a scream. "You wanna talk about it? I understand if you don't but maybe it might help ease your mind" Connor took Desmonds hands in his own and rubs circle on his hand. Desmond looked at Connor before lowering his head and takeing a deep breath. "it's Always the same dream , me running from a man I never see the face of but once he catches me, he either tries to rape me or kill me, and the words he says just makes me want to gag. But I Always wake up before It gose any futer" He spoked with low voice , when he Thinks about it, it sounds so stupid but yet it scares him. He felt a pair of strong arms around him, he haven't notice the tears falling down his eyes and that he where shivering. He lean into the embrace of the younge nativs arms, and closed his eyes.

"HEY not fair that you get to cuddle with him" Connor just roles his eyes as Ezio climbs onto the bed and hugs Desmond and glades at the nativ. Desmond felt safe and oddly enough at home in the arms of the young nativ and italian arms. Desmond slowly started to fall back to sleep with a soft smile on his lips as his breath evens out. Both Ezio and Connor looks down at the american in their arms and sees that he have fallen asleep. They both laid down and kept hold of Desmond as to tell him, he was safe and nothing would happen to him.

"what are you two doing?" Came Altairs voice from the door, he was abit cunfused as to see both of them cuddleing close to the young boy. Ezio looks up at Altair and smirks and waves him over. Altair sigh and climbs onto the bed and closes his eyes.

"Night" "Buonanotte" Both Ezio and Connor said good night while all Altair Said was "iikhrs"

-—-

Buonanotte - Good night

iikhrs- shut up

Sorry for My bad english and hope ya like the story guys and please comment and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early next morning.

Desmond open his eyes and yawn, he tried to stretch his body, but he felt some type of weigh on top of his stomach, as he looked down. it showed to be an arm, which freaked him out even more.

He looked around his in the room to notice Connor and Ezio even Altaïr was sleeping in his bed..

''Wait!…What! Why was they sleeping in his bed'' Desmond thought to himself and tried to recall what happened last night, right he had the normal nightmare he always has and Connor came and comfort him and then Ezio also came in to comfort him as well, but why was Altaïr there… Thats was confused him the most.

Desmond hear a groan coming from his left, he looked over to see Connor opening his eyes and looking at Desmond with a lazy smile.

''Feeling any better now Desmond?'' He asked his voice raspy from sleep. All Desmond could do was stare at Connor before snapping out of it, his checks heating up with a light blush.

''Ah…ahahah…yeah…Im feeling better, tho really you guys didn't need to comfort me, I mean…this dream is normal..'' Desmond laughs awkwardly, Connor just looks at Desmond before giving out a sigh.

''Desmond, we are your fiancés we are here to help each other out, even tho we might not really agree with it, It's already decided, so don't feel that you need to go through this all alone'' His voice sounds caring and concerned.

''Connor is right mio amore, even tho we might not have decided this, we are suppose to be here for each other'' Ezio's raspy and deep morning was hear to Desmonds right.

''Yeah…your guys are right…I guess..Tho why are you all in my bed?'' Desmond ask finally wanting to know why all three of them are in his bed!

''Oh well you see, you feel asleep and well you looked so at peace in our arms, so we decided to sleep here, and then mister grumpy came in an ask us what we where doing, and well we just told him to join us and thats how all of us ended up in your bed Dessy'' Ezio said with a bright voice, still raspy from sleep.

A groan could be heard from Altaïr, before his deep raspy voice could be hear

''Shut the fuck up! its only 3 in the morning, you assholes''

Rude much…Desmond rolls his eyes and moves Connors and Ezios arms from around his stomach

''Where are you going amore?'' Ezio asked as he looked at Desmond with curious eyes,

''For your information I'm gonna go and piss then go for a run'' He sounds annoyed and tired as he gets up and walks to the bathroom to do his business.

''I did not need to know the first part'' Altaïr mumbles to himself…

—

So I finally updated…I think about rewrite the story….well tell me what ya guys think

Favorit, Comment

~Vaattiin


End file.
